


The School

by Kallaxus (crappyfriend)



Series: Transformation [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Growth, Monster Girls, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyfriend/pseuds/Kallaxus
Summary: Jaune had to move from place to place thank to his parent's work. Today he will start in Beacon Academy and he will be here for a few years this time, finally, he could get some normalcy in his life. At least, that's what he had hoped for.Werewolves, vampires, giants, mermaids and more.His classmates keep turning into different types of monsters and Jaune doesn't know how much craziness he can deal with.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Transformation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The School

Jaune had moved around a lot thanks to his family's work in construction. They had never stayed in a place for more than a couple of months. It meant he never stayed long enough in one place to get long-lasting friends. 

His parents had finally told him two weeks ago that they didn't need to move anymore and Jaune started in Beacon Academy today. They managed to get him in right at the start of the school year.

Professor Fall had been put in charge of our class today that had been set aside for people to get to know each other. Though she didn't do much except for a short introduction and information on classes. She left the class after that and basically said to 'go wild'.

Everyone made plans after that.

Some students clearly knew each other from before Beacon and quickly made small groups to explore the school. Other people went off in pairs or alone. The classroom was soon emptied and there were only three other people except for Jaune were left. Jaune wanted to explore too but felt this was a good opportunity to gain his first friend here.

If only it wasn't so hard to choose.

The girl that sat in front of the class was definitely someone he was afraid to even approach. The teacher also made them all introduce themselves shortly so he knew her name was Weiss Schnee. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever met, but she made it clear that she didn't want any friends in her introduction.

The second one was a tall girl named Yang who sat in the back. She had slept since her introduction. He didn't want to disturb her sleep.

And the last one was Ruby and one Jaune was certain would be the easiest to befriend. Her seat was right next to his. She had barely been able to sit still ever since he noticed her and gazed. She had skipped two grades and had also recently moved to the area which meant they would have something to bond over.

That she was as cute and harmless as a puppy helped a lot too.

"Hey there." Jaune tried to make sure he made a good impression. "How are you doing?"

She almost fell out of her at his voice and the good impression instantly went out of the window.

"What." She looked at him as if she had only now noticed him. "Oh, hello there. I had been a little out of it today, a little overwhelmed by all of...this."

"I can see what you mean." Maybe he could still make a good impression. "I recently moved here like you too, and I've never been to a school as large as Beacon."

He didn't know how big the school was but what little he's seen was already twice as big as his previous school.

"Oh really, then you're as friendless as me." She blushed. "Unless you do. I shouldn't say a thing like that without thinking."

"No, you're right. I haven't made any friends yet." Might as well be as direct as possible. "Was actually wondering if we could become a friend?"

"Friends!" Ruby exclaimed and was met by an angry stare from Weiss. She said the next word in a normal level. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Yeah, why not. Were both friendless as you said so why not change that. And we could go exploring school together."

"Yes, let's go." She grabbed his hand with a strength that didn't fit her small body and lead them around the school. They went to several places and Jaune got to appreciate the size of Beacon.

Eventually, they ended up in a park that was somehow still a part of the school. As they admired nature around them, he noticed something off to the side and picked it up.

"What is a tennis ball doing all the way out here?" He looked it over, puzzled.

Jaune threw it up and down in his hand mindlessly. It was fun and he turned around to Ruby to ask her if she wanted to play catch. Only to be a little worried about what he saw.

As he threw the ball up and down, Ruby was almost obsessed with it as she stared at the ball. Her head bobbed up and down, it would have been funny if this wasn't the first time she acted like this. 

"Ruby?" There was no reaction to her name and Jaune decided to experiment a little.

He started to move the ball in all kinds of directions and she followed it perfectly. Jaune stopped and threw the ball away, he had started to get worried now.

The ball landed in a bush a little ways away from him and Jaune had hoped that would fix the problem, instead, Ruby ran after it and disappeared into the bush.

He ran over to the bush, worried about what had suddenly happened to his first friend. The bush moved violently as he approached. Jaune could hear sounds that worried him and he would have investigated if the sounds hadn't suddenly stopped.

A black-furred puppy leapt out of the bush at his surprise. He didn't know the species but he had a guess that it was some kind of wolf, though he didn't know of any species that ears tipped with red fur.

It deposited the ball he just threw right in front of him and stared at him with the cutest expression. Jaune tried to initially go around them to see where Ruby went when he was stopped by a pitiful whine.

He was forced to pet it since it was impossible to ignore the guilt the wolf welled up in him. Jaune petted if for who knows how long as it's soft fur made it almost impossible to stop.

Ruby was probably okay.

It was only when he heard the bell rang that he stopped, and managed to resist the temptation to start again when they whined. The bell signalled the time for lunch.

"Sorry about this, I have to go back and should try to see if I can find Ruby." Jaune looked to the wolf. "Maybe you could use your nose to find her for me?"

The wolf tilted their head in what Jaune took as confusion.

Jaune turned away to get back to class but turned around when he heard a weird sound and turned back in alarm. He could only stand there in open-mouthed shock at what now was in front of him.

Jaune had found Ruby at least but in a very different state.

Ruby stood before him and was completely naked. That wasn't what shocked him the most, however, she had now a set of wolf ears on top of her. They looked exactly the same as the wolf's ears thought Jaune in the back of his mind.

She looked dazed as she stood there and didn't seem to notice him. She looked over herself and observed her surroundings until her eyes locked on to his. They widened to an almost comical degree and she instantly turned around and ran past him, back towards the school. 

It let him notice her wolf tail as she ran past him, a red tip that matched her ears.

Jaune could only stand as he was left alone at the park. Shocked and confused at what just happened


End file.
